A virtual private network (“VPN”) is created by securing communications between end points by encrypting and encapsulating data transmissions therebetween. A VPN deployment normally employs a head-end that terminates VPN tunnels from various endpoints to provide a secure transport for data. Currently, resiliency or fail-over of a VPN tunnel is achieved either by providing multiple head-ends that may be geographically dispersed, by clustering multiple head-ends in a single location, or a combination thereof. These techniques are available to address the issues with head-ends in the same transport. If a client device has multiple transports, a separate tunnel needs to be setup for each transport to achieve resiliency, resulting in the need for a customized and complicated routing arrangement. Currently, there is no technique to use a single tunnel to leverage all head-ends in all transports to make the tunnel more resilient.